1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage closets and more particularly pertains to a new storage closet and rack appratus for holding and storing fishing accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage closets is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage closets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,427; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,228; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,475; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,746; and Des. Pat. No. 391,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage closet and rack apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a bottom wall, a top wall and a front side. The front side comprises a plurality of panels. The plurality of panels includes drawers, doors and a desk. The housing has a plurality of compartments therein. A portion of the compartments has fishing reel mountings therein. Each of the fishing reel mountings is coupled to a wall of the compartments. Each of the fishing reel mountings is adapted for holding a fishing reel. A pair of securing means releasably secures fishing poles to the housing. Each of the securing means is fixedly coupled to both of the first and second side walls of the housing.
In these respects, the storage closet and rack apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and storing fishing accessories.